


Compass Rose

by Soranort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: This is a collection of short connected one-shots taking place in an AU where Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, and Roxas are brothers. Incest is liberally involved.The first chapter provides character profiles.





	1. Chapter 1

VENTUS (VEN)

✖ Age: 17

✖ Oldest brother.

✖ He’s quick to make friends with everybody.

✖ He likes to spoil Sora.

✖ Just being near Vanitas seems to make him annoyed.

VANITAS

✖ Age: 16

✖ He’s probably the most mature of the brothers.

✖ He doesn’t have many friends.

✖ He seems to hate everybody except his brothers.

✖ He’s probably the only person to call Ventus by his full name.

SORA

✖ Age: 14

✖ He’s the older twin between he and Roxas.

✖ He wants to be friends with everybody.

✖ He never refuses when someone asks for help.

✖ He’s the only one who gets away with calling Vanitas “Vani”.

ROXAS

✖ Age: 14

✖ He’s the younger twin between he and Sora.

✖ He’s the youngest brother.

✖ He’s easily angered.

✖ Despite his attitude, he’s really good at getting things done.

✖ He can’t seem to be able to stay away from Sora for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cuddling somewhere."

“Hey, Ven, I’m gonna borrow your sheets.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ventus barely acknowledged his younger brother, too absorbed in his studies to actually process what had just happened.

Luckily for him, Vanitas entered the bedroom right then, carrying a soda in each hand. He didn’t stop it from happening, but he watched with an amused grin and then proceeded to point it out.

“You do realize that Sora just stole everything from your bed, exception made only for the mattress itself, right? He even took your pillow.”

Ventus stopped his hand mid-air as he was ready to grab the soda can.

“What?” a soft thump resounded in the room “Hey! Why did you let it fall?”

“I thought you had grabbed it already.” Vanitas commented uninterested, opening his own drink “You actually told Sora he could take your stuff, but you probably didn’t even realize it.”

“It’s not my fault I need to put all my attention into studying for that stupid test.” he huffed.

“Actually, it is. You spent every afternoon of this week hanging out with those losers of your friends, unlike me who studied everything at a nice pace.”

“Unlike you, I do have friends and I like to hang out with them.” he spat back.

As Ventus bowed down to pick up the can, Vanitas kicked it away, making sure to hit his hand in the process.

“Fuck you, Vanitas.”

“I wouldn’t mind, but someone is too busy studying today.”

Ventus chased the soda around the room, finally managing to get it into his hands and got up, kicking his sibling in the shin as hard as possible as payback. But Vanitas stream of curses got covered by the sound of falling chairs downstairs.

“What’s Sora doing down there?” asked Ventus uncertainly.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe it.” he whined massaging his leg “Wait, actually you probably would. This doesn’t even fall under "weird” by their standards.“

"If Roxas is involved, too, it really can’t be anything good…”

-

Once Ventus and Vanitas reached the living room, they stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

“What.”

“These kids sure work fast.”

“The.”

“Ten minutes ago this still looked like an actual room.”

“Hell.”

Right on cue, Roxas’ head appeared from behind a pile of cushions.

“Congratulations on the eloquence, Ven.” he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the two older brothers “Are you going to stand there like idiots or help us out?”

“Help you out do what?”

“We’re making a pillow fort!” exclaimed Sora from somewhere on the other side of the room.

What was once a perfectly normal living room looked now more like a bizarre fort, made of everything from sheets to tablecloth. Blankets were tied from the top of one chair to another, and pillows seemed to be everywhere.

-

After some more shuffling around, Sora got to his feet pulling Roxas up with him. The two twins took a good look around the room, then grinned at each other and high-fived.

“It’s done!” Sora announced proudly.

He made his way to Ventus and pushed him to the centre of the room, Vanitas following them while making sure he didn’t demolish anything.

“What exactly are we supposed to do now?”

Roxas’ only answer was to point to the space under the table, which had been closed off by blankets. Once they had gotten on all fours and entered it, Ventus and Vanitas found themselves in what looked like an actual nest made of pillows.

“I still don’t get it.”

“We wanted a comfortable place.”

“A comfortable place for what?”

“For cuddling, of course.” explained Roxas matter-of-factly, sprawling on the pillows and pulling Sora in his lap.

Vanitas stared at the youngest sibling trying to find an appropriate reply. After seconds of silence he settled for a simple “I refuse to believe I’m related to you.”

“Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.” Roxas shot back, earning himself a backhand punch from his twin.

“No fighting allowed. Vanitas” he pointed to said brother “we admitted you to our pillow fort, so you must follow our rules.”

“And what would these rules be?” inquired Ventus, putting an arm around Vanitas and trying to find a better position.

“Cuddling is obligatory.”

“The more body contact the better.” continued Roxas, pulling Sora even closer, effectively spooning him.

“Is kissing allowed?" 

"Absolutely encouraged.” answered the twins in unison.

Vanitas made a pleased sound and curled up between Roxas and Ventus, earning a chuckle from the oldest brother, who draped his arms over him and got comfortable on the pillows.

“I need a break from studying, anyway.” added Ventus, voice muffled by the fact that he was nuzzling Vanitas’ neck.

“Why did you create a room-wide pillow fort for this, thought?”

“We… we sort of got carried away. We were having fun so we kept adding stuff.” answered sheepishly Sora, hands busy playing with Vanitas’ hair, whose head was now resting comfortably on his lap.

“I hope you plan on putting everything back in place later. I would like to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Huh, sure, sure, don’t worry.” Roxas didn’t seem to be particularly interested about his brother’s sleeping conditions, too preoccupied with getting his hands under Sora’s t-shirt.

“Roxas, I’m serious.”

“If you give me a kiss, I might feel motivated enough to put the sheets back on your bed later.”

“Hey!” interrupted Sora “I’ll do it, but you’ll have to kiss me, Ven.”

“If you want, I can give you a kiss, too.” said Vanitas, suddenly interested. That made Roxas try to kick him, which proved to be impossible in their current positions.

“No fighting allowed!” Sora sounded pissed off. “You will help me clean everything up later,” he turned around and gave Roxas a quick kiss on the lips “you will have every part of your bed back,” he bowed down and kissed Ventus “and you-”

Vanitas didn’t let him finish, suddenly getting up and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Vanitas is just being a lazy ass (and Sora doesn’t need to mind his language if Ven isn’t around); in which Ventus really does want to study (and Sora doesn’t agree); in which Roxas is wasting away a summer day (and Sora fails at annoying him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "kissing."

If there was one place Vanitas liked on the school grounds, it was the roof of the main building. Up there he could ditch lessons and sleep peacefully under the warm light of the sun, undisturbed by the world, who ignored his whereabouts. Or at least, most of the world.

-

Amongst the many peculiar skills Sora possessed, there was the ability to always know where his brothers were. That morning, when he realized he had somehow accidentally swapped his house keys with those of his older brother Vanitas (recognizable from a gear shaped keychain), knowing that if he didn’t return them immediately there was the risk he wouldn’t live to see another day, Sora sighed and looked at the weather outside, knowing immediately where he needed to go.

Slipping out of class without being noticed wasn’t an issue, but obliviously his twin wasn’t stupid and shot him an angry glare, at which Sora replied with an apologetic look and a blown kiss.

Opening the door to the roof a few minutes later, Sora spotted his brother laying on the ground, head resting more or less comfortably on his bag and headphones plugged in his ears. Stepping closer, he noticed Vanitas was sleeping, so he carefully placed the keys inside one of the pockets of his bag and took his own back.

Looking up at the sky, Sora realized it was too much of a nice day to waste it doing some stupid test, so he looked back down to his brother and slowly got on top of him on all fours. Grinning, he bent down and started placing gentle kisses on his cheeks. It didn’t take much for Vanitas to get annoyed, and still sleeping he tried to swat the annoyance away, only to realize what was actually going on and suddenly sit up, causing himself and Sora to hit each other’s forehead.

“Fuck, Vani, that hurt.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” answered Sora matter-of-factly­, rubbing his forehead.

“Any why did you come up here?”

“Huh… I can’t remember.” he lied.

Vanitas shot him an annoyed glance that clearly showed he didn’t believe his younger brother, but then he just huffed and shoved at him.

“Move, you’re blocking the sun.”

“If I move can I stay up here? I don’t want to go back to class.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Will do!” he said cheerily, laying down next to his brother and using his chest as a pillow.

Vanitas put his headphones back in place, after they had ended up on the ground earlier, and laying down he ruffled his brother’s hair and grinned to himself.

——

Ventus had been studying non-stop for almost five hours now, determined to get perfect scores in the upcoming revision tests. Lately he had been slacking off, and it was showing in his grades, which made Aqua worry for him. That, in turn, made him feel terribly guilty, so he had decided to dedicate his whole Sunday to studying. After making breakfast for everybody and cleaning after them, he had locked himself in his room and immersed himself in text books and neatly handwritten notes (courtesy of Aqua).

-

In retrospect, Ventus should have realized that a simple locked door wouldn’t have been enough to stop any of his brothers.

Vanitas would have stood outside of his room, annoying him with all kind of noises until he couldn’t stand it anymore and opened the door himself to kick his ass.

Roxas would have simply picked the lock, something Ventus thought the youngest brother was frightfully good at.

Sora… Sora, he idly wondered as he heard the branches of the tree outside his window move, probably didn’t even bother checking whatever his door was locked or not.

-

Sora prided himself into being resourceful, a word that alone made Ventus’ big brother radar go off instantly, thanks to some rather interesting past experiences. The first time Sora used the word resourceful in regards to himself he was ten, and he, Riku and Kairi had built a shoddy raft and boarded it with the intent of “discovering new worlds”. Ventus still isn’t sure if it was luck or greater powers at work, but thankfully several hours later the ocean had pushed the raft back to the mainland, the kids still on it.

He remembers Roxas was so worried he kept insisting they put a leash on Sora.

Ventus was pulled back to reality by the sound of branches shaking violently, and turning to the side he saw Sora put a foot on the frame of the open window and then jump into the room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer whatever it was.

“Veeen, we’re all hungry, aren’t you done with studying yet?”

“Sora,” he replied trying to stay calm “if you’re hungry why didn’t you just cook lunch yourselves?”

“We didn’t want to eat without you.” whined Sora.

“I need to study.”

“You studied enough!”

“Did not. Listen, I need to study or I’ll fail these tests.”

“You can’t keep going on an empty stomach! Come on, Ven, have lunch with us and rest a bit. Your brain will be grateful.”

Ventus still looked uncertain, but Sora could see his resolution starting to crumble, so he decided to push some more.

“If you come eat with us, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” he said, trying to sound skeptical, but the interest visible in eyes betrayed him. After all, a break after all those hours of reading didn’t sound too bad.

“Accept first.”

Sora’s stubbornness wasn’t something the oldest brother wanted to deal with at the moment, so he got up from his chair and sighed.

“Fine. What do you want to eat?”

Sora exclaimed something about easy victories and threw himself at his brother, making both of them fall on the bed. He took advantage of the other’s surprised yelp to kiss him fully on the mouth, and Ventus’ instant reaction was to hug him and kiss him back just as passionately. It didn’t last long, their position too uncomfortable, but Sora was grinning widely, clearly pleased with himself.

“Well, that’s a nice reward.” admitted Ventus, still holding his brother.

“I’ll give you something even nicer after we eat.” said Sora, winking.

“You know I have to go back to studying later.”

Disentangling himself from his older brother, Sora pouted dramatically.

“School sucks.”

“I know.”

——

Roxas was sprawled on the living room couch, his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him and his right hand tightly holding the remote. If not for a single finger moving rhythmically, pressing the same button over and over to change channels, one would question whatever the boy was even alive or now.

Seeing his twin waste away such a nice summer afternoon, Sora realized it was his duty to go bother him, so he quietly approached him from behind and rested his own head over his brother’s. After a few moments there was still no reaction at all.

“Geez, are you even awake?”

Convinced his brother was sleeping, he placed a gentle kiss at the top of his head and remained in that position, liking the feeling of the soft hair tickling his nose.

“Do you plan on moving any time soon?” bothered to ask Roxas after a full minute had passed.

Sora tried to answer, but it came out as a incomprehensible muffled words, so he settled for a defeated whine and encircled Roxas’ neck with his arms in a loose hug.

The blond finally put down the remote, leaving the TV to air a basketball match, and bent his head backwards. The upside down image of his brother frowning at him was too adorable to resist, so he kissed him lightly on the lips before speaking again.

“What are you making that face for?”

“Your hair always smells like smoke now.”

“I know.”

“You spend too much time with Axel.”

“I don’t.”

Sora pouted and went to sit next to his brother.

“What’s with these quick answers? I’m getting annoyed, and it was supposed to be the other way around!”

“So you just came here to annoy me?”

“Maybe.”

Roxas laughed, his eyes glinting with happiness, and poked his brother on the nose to annoy him some more.

“Does the smell of cigarettes bother you so much?” he asked, wondering if it was the smell itself or the reason why he smelled that way that pissed Sora off.

“Not really, I just don’t like the idea of you spending so much time with him.”

So it was jealousy. Roxas laughed again.

“Stop laughing!” exclaimed Sora, annoyed “This wasn’t supposed to go like this at all.” he added, hugging his brother and burying his face into his chest. A few more muffled words followed his action.

“What’s wrong this time?”

“Even your clothes smell like smoke…” he whispered, his tone somewhere between defeated and sad.

But the younger twin was enjoying it all too much, so decided to deal one last blow.

“You know how hard it is to get it off, probably even my skin smells like that by now.” he watched carefully to catch any reaction “But it’s not just cigarettes, I could swear it smells more like the smoke of a wild dancing flame. It’s sort of Axel’s scent, you know?”

“Now you’re speaking too much.” growled Sora, tugging at his brother’s t-shirt and looking at him directly in the eyes.

Between the heat and the intense staring, Roxas thought he was going to melt. The jealous look in his brother’s eyes, which usually made a pleasant chill run down his spine, this time made him feel even hotter, and he could hear his own heart beating quickly in his chest.

“Sora…” he tried to swallow, but even his throat was feeling too hot to function properly.

“What?” it sounded more like barking than anything else.

“I love you.”

In an instant, Sora’s expression changed from feral to confused to one of pure adoration, with a hint of blushing.

“Where did that come from?”

“The summer heat is fucking with my head.”

The brunet giggled and pushed his brother down until they were lying on top of each other on the couch, then he started placing kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, slowly trailing down his body one kiss at time.

“I love you, too.” he said when he was somewhere between the other’s collarbone and shoulder.

“If you keep tugging at my t-shirt like that you’ll ruin it. Let me take it off.”

Sora answered with an appreciative moan and moved back to give Roxas enough space to move. As an afterthought, he removed his own t-shirt, too, before going back to reverently kissing his twin’s body.

“This is way nicer than wasting my afternoon in front of the TV.”


End file.
